


Matt Murdock

by Ahelya



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: And not so short one shot, Angst, Episode: s01e10 Nelson v. Murdock, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal, POV Foggy Nelson, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?[Deux versions disponibles. La première, écrite une heure. La deuxième est une version étendue de la première... Très étendue...]





	1. Matt Murdock - court

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite au cours de l'une des nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfictionet.net (Nuit de Décembre 2016) pour le thème "Identité".
> 
> Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Si on avait posé la question à Foggy avant ses dix ans, il aurait répondu « Rien ». Il connaissait le nom Murdock évidemment. Qui ne le connaissait pas ? Le boxer faisait la fierté du quartier mais il ne savait pas qu'il avait un fils. Pas du tout. Mieux aurait valu lui demander ce qu'il savait de Brett Mahoney. Là, il avait beaucoup à dire sur le sujet.

Il n'aurait pas vraiment pu répondre à la question après ses dix ans. Il ne connaissait pas de Matt Murdock. Matthew Murdock, en revanche. Il connaissait ce nom. Qui ne le connaissait pas ? L'enfant avait son âge et avait sauvé un vieil homme d'un accident. Il en avait perdu la vue. C'était dans les journaux ! Foggy ne les avait pas lus évidemment mais ses parents lui avaient raconté. Pour l'accident. Pour la cécité. Sans vraiment préciser comment cet enfant de son âge pouvait être aveugle maintenant. Brett disait que ses yeux avaient explosé pendant l'accident. Foggy n'était pas sûr de le croire mais l'histoire avait fait le tour de leur école.

Le nom Murdock fut à nouveau dans les journaux quelques temps plus tard. Le boxer qui avait fait la fierté du quartier était mort, tué, après une victoire à laquelle personne ne croyait. Son fils était orphelin. Foggy entendit beaucoup parler du fils Murdock après ça. On le plaignait. Beaucoup. Aveugle. Orphelin maintenant. Sans parent qui pouvaient le prendre avec lui apparemment. Il n'entendait jamais le nom sans qu'il soit accompagné de « Pauvre petit », de « Il y a vraiment des gens qui n'ont pas de chance » ou d'autres variation sur le même thème.

Il n'entendit plus le nom pendant des années après ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'un étudiant aux lunettes noires et à la canne blanche, détails qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite évidemment, frappe à la porte de la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné.

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Après ça, si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait dit « Tout ». Ça ne s'était pas fait en un jour, évidemment mais à un moment, il avait été certain qu'il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Matt Murdock.

Il se trompait apparemment.

 

* * *

 


	2. Matt Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version étendue du one-shot écrit en une heure sur le thème "Identité" pendant les nuits du Fofrum Francophone de fanfiction.net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement, après tout ce temps, j'ai fini par écrire une version étendue du texte présent au chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture à ceux et celles qui sont là.

**Matt Murdock**

 

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Avant ses dix ans, si on avait posé cette question à Foggy, la réponse aurait été « rien ». Il ne savait rien de Matt Murdock. Il connaissait le nom « Murdock » en revanche. Il vivait à Hell's Kitchen. Il était né ici. Il était en train d'y grandir. A Hell's Kitchen, tout le monde connaissait ce nom. Le boxeur Jack Battlin' Murdock faisait la fierté du quartier. Il ne gagnait pas souvent, c'était vrai mais tout le quartier le respectait et l'encourageait.

Avant ses dix ans, Foggy ne connaissait donc que le boxeur. Il l'avait même vu plusieurs fois à la télévision. La famille et quelques voisins venaient toujours regarder les matchs chez eux. Il se souvenait s'être caché avec ses sœurs, cousins et cousines derrière les portes du salon, derrière le canapé ou les fauteuils avec la bénédiction des adultes pour faire de même. Murdock savait cogner mais il savait surtout encaisser. C'était impressionnant. Foggy se souvenait aussi de certains matchs où soudain les adultes faisaient mine de se rappeler de la présence des enfants. On les envoyait alors se coucher tandis qu'à l'écran, on pouvait voir Murdock, les bras le long du corps, pas du tout dans la bonne position pour se protéger des coups de son adversaire… C'était effrayant. Et chaque matin suivant, après s'être réveillé, il apprenait toujours la victoire de Jack Murdock.

Avant ses dix ans, Foggy ne connaissait donc que le boxeur Jack Battlin' Murdock. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait un fils de son âge.

Si on lui avait alors demandé ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock, il n'aurait pas été capable de répondre. Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il savait de Brett Mahoney en revanche… Là, il aurait eu beaucoup à dire sur le sujet.

Avant ses dix ans, Foggy ne savait rien de Matt Murdock.

Quant à Brett Mahoney, c'était un imbécile qui devait arrêter de lui piquer sa game boy quand sa mère venait voir la sienne. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait quelques mois et quelques centimètres de plus que lui qu'il n'était pas capable de lui faire payer ces vols qualifiés.

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Après ses dix ans, si on avait posé cette question à Foggy, la réponse aurait encore été négative. Il ne savait toujours rien de Matt Murdock. Il connaissait un « Matthew Murdock » en revanche ou en avait entendu parler en tout cas. Il était le fils du boxeur qui faisait la fierté du quartier mais cette soudaine reconnaissance de l'enfant n'avait rien à voir avec son père. L'enfant, le fils de Jack Battlin' Murdock, Matthew, avait le même âge que Foggy et il était un héros.

Il y avait eu un accident, un carambolage, et il avait sauvé un vieil homme en le poussant mais en faisant ça, il avait perdu la vue. C'était dans tous les journaux. Foggy ne les avait pas vraiment lus évidemment. Il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à lire à cette époque, comme le dernier Harry Potter, mais ses parents lui avaient tout raconté. L'accident… La cécité… Il y avait même eu une collecte d'argent dans le quartier pour aider Battlin' Jack. Parce qu'un homme seul avec un enfant soudain aussi lourdement handicapé… Il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Le quartier savait prendre soin des siens et le gamin avait sauvé un vieil homme.

Après ses dix ans, Foggy ne savait rien de Matt Murdock mais on lui avait beaucoup parlé de Matthew Murdock. Le nom avait été sur toutes les lèvres. Dans les rues de Hell's Kitchen. Dans les magasins du quartier. A l'école… Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de Matthew Murdock à l'école. A cause de la collecte évidement mais pas seulement. Dans la cour aussi. Entre eux. Brett disait que les yeux de Matthew Murdock avaient explosé pendant l'accident. Foggy n'était pas sûr de le croire mais l'histoire avait tout de même fait le tour de l'école.

Après ses dix ans, Foggy ne savait rien de Matt Murdock mais il connaissait Matthew Murdock de nom.

Quant à Brett, c'était toujours un imbécile, même s'il était un bon conteur. Son histoire sur les yeux de Matthew Murdock n'aurait pas fait le tour de l'école si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Foggy n'aimait pas Brett mais il lui reconnaissait au moins ce talent là…

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Après ses dix ans, Foggy ne savait toujours rien de Matt Murdock et malgré tous les talents de conteur de Brett Mahoney, une nouvelle histoire finit par remplacer celle sur les yeux de Matthew Murdock qui avaient explosé. Le nom du boxeur, de son père, en revanche était à nouveau sur toutes les lèvres. Jack Battlin' Murdock savait cogner mais il savait surtout encaisser. Il avait toujours été célèbre pour ses défaites mais ces derniers temps, il ne cessait de gagner. Caché derrière les portes du salons ou caché derrière le canapé de ses parents, Foggy assista à plusieurs de ses victoires avec ses sœurs, cousins et cousines. Mais jamais leurs parents, oncle et tantes n'eurent à les envoyer se coucher en catastrophe. Jamais il ne vit sur l'écran de télévision, Jack Battlin' Murdock, les bras le long du corps, les yeux vides de toute expression…

Après ses dix ans, Foggy avait oublié l'existence de Matthew Murdock mais il avait vu, comme tout le monde ou presque, le match contre Creel. Pour une fois, Foggy, ses sœurs, cousins et cousines n'avaient pas eu à se cacher. Il avait vu Jack Batlin' Murdock gagner alors que personne n'avait cru à cette victoire auparavant et son nom vu à nouveau dans les journaux mais pas à cause de sa victoire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Après ses dix ans, Foggy se rappela soudain de l'existence de Matthew Murdock parce que son père était mort, tué après cette victoire à laquelle personne n'avait cru. Comme après l'accident qui avait coûté la vue à l'enfant, on parla beaucoup de Matthew Murdock dans le quartier. Il était orphelin. On le plaignait. Beaucoup. Enormément. Aveugle. Orphelin maintenant ou plutôt sans parent pour s'occuper de lui apparemment.

Après ses dix ans, Foggy n'entendit plus jamais le nom de Matthew Murdock sans qu'il ne soit accompagné de « pauvre petit », « Il y a vraiment des gens qui n'ont pas de chance. » ou autre variation du même genre.

Quant à Brett, il restait le plus grand imbécile que la terre ait jamais porté si on lui avait demandé son opinion à ce sujet.

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Rien mais Foggy savait que le meurtrier de Jack Battlin' Murdock n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Il savait que la mère de Matthew Murdock restait désespérément absente. Il savait que Matthew Murdock avait été envoyé à l'orphelinat.

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Rien et Foggy n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui… Jusqu'à ce qu'un étudiant aux lunettes noires et à la canne blanche, détails qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite évidemment, ne frappe à la porte de la chambre 312.

Rien, jusqu'à ce que cet étudiant ne tende la main vers lui en disant :

« Matt Murdock. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Après cette rencontre, si on avait posé cette question à Foggy, la réponse n'aurait rien eu de négatif. Il se serait même exclamé avec enthousiasme « Tout ! » même si ça ne s'était pas fait en un jour évidemment.

Quant à Brett, il avait décidé de devenir flic alors que Foggy voulait être avocat. Il n'était donc plus question de parler de lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Il y avait ce que Matt lui-même lui avait dit mais il y avait surtout ce qu'il avait lui-même conclu en vivant avec lui. On ne pouvait pas vivre avec quelqu'un dans un espace aussi réduit qu'une chambre d'étudiant sans finir par connaître les qualités et défauts de son colocataire tout autant que les siens. Peut-être même plus que les siens.

Matt était un bourreau de travail. Matt tenait farouchement à honorer la mémoire de son père. Matt avait grandi dans un orphelinat tenu par des religieuses mais il en parlait peu. Il n'en parlait pas vraiment en mal mais pas vraiment en bien non plus. Juste, il en parlait peu.

Matt ne pensait jamais à allumer la lumière et Foggy avait risqué la crise cardiaque à de multiples reprises quand il était rentré tard en croyant que son coloc était déjà couché. Mais non, Matt trouvait toujours le moyen d'être réveillé, tout ça pour travailler à des heures indues où toute personne un tant soit peu normale dormait depuis longtemps.

Matt aimait les jolies filles et il devait avoir une espèce de radar pour les détecter. Matt aimait les jolies filles, surtout quand elles avaient un caractère douteux…

Même après tout ce temps, ils ne parlaient pas de ce semestre…

Matt avait mis du temps à se faire à leur cohabitation. Il s'en était rendu compte. Matt savait rester silencieux mais ses silences avaient un côté désapprobateur qui passait difficilement inaperçu.

Matt se remettait facilement de ses ruptures…

Sauf une. Mais comme elle avait un rapport avec le semestre dont ils ne parlaient pas…

Matt se rendait régulièrement au gymnase Fogwell mais il ne savait pas que Foggy le savait.

Matt et Marci s'entendait comme chien et chat mais Matt faisait des efforts pour le cacher. Marci, non.

Matt n'aimait pas le pain à l'ail mais il savait le faire à la perfection ou presque. Matt savait cuisiner mais ne prenait jamais vraiment le temps de le faire.

Matt savait parler français sans avoir pris le moindre cours à la fac mais son accent était terrible.

Foggy ne lui avait jamais demandé d'où lui venait cette capacité mais il soupçonnait que cela avait un rapport avec le semestre dont ils ne parlaient jamais…

Matt dormait dans des draps en soie.

Matt…

Matt avait mauvais caractère. Il le cachait assez bien mais Foggy le savait. Il était parfois rentré chez eux et avait trouvé les affaires de Matt par terre et son ami absent. Il savait qu'il le trouverait sûrement au gymnase Fogwell en train de se venger sur un sac de frappe s'il le cherchait, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Matt était capable de se lancer dans des croisades aussi soudaines que terrifiantes quand il était témoin d'une injustice.

Matt, parfois, serrait sa canne jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses mains en deviennent blanches et il se mettait à parler. Ton sec. Phrases courtes. Mots marqués. Foggy se rappelait alors certaine soirée de son enfance, caché derrière un canapé. Il se souvenait d'un boxeur les bras le long du corps…

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Tout. C'était ce qu'il pensait. Il était certain qu'il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Matt Murdock.

Il se trompait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Maintenant la question, cette si importante question, tournait et tournait, encore et encore, dans son esprit. Elle avait surgi quand il avait vu le visage qui se cachait derrière le masque noir. Elle était restée quand il avait aidé cette infirmière – Claire. Elle s'appelait Claire – à recoudre les plaies de l'homme au masque noir. Elle était là quand il s'était rincé le visage dans l'évier de la cuisine de Matt. Elle l'obsédait alors qu'il attendait que cet homme qui portait les traits de son meilleur ami se réveille et lui explique qui il était, ce qu'il était. Parce que le Matt Murdock que Foggy connaissait n'était pas l'homme qui se trouvait sur ce canapé. Matt partait parfois dans de soudaines et terrifiantes croisades quand il voyait une injustice mais il l'avait toujours fait dans le cadre de la loi. Il ne mettait pas un masque. Et même si Matt lui faisait parfois penser à un boxeur, les bras le long du corps, le regard fixe, prêt à écraser son adversaire à tout prix, Matt s'était toujours battu avec des mots. Pas avec ses poings.

Matt…

Matt était capable de travailler toute la nuit sans s'arrêter pour finir par s'écrouler sur la première surface horizontale un tant soi peu confortable. Matt ne passait pas ses nuits dehors pour finir en sang sur le sol de son appartement.

Matt…

Matt oubliait toujours d'allumer la lumière parce qu'il était…

« Dis-moi un truc, Matt, est-ce que tu es vraiment aveugle ? » demanda soudain Foggy.

Ce n'était que la première question de la longue liste qu'il avait commencé à faire en veillant l'homme au masque noir et il voulait des réponses à ses questions. Matt lui devait ces réponses parce qu'il avait cru qu'il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Matt, parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis dix ans, parce qu'ils étaient amis…

Parce qu'il ne savait rien de ce Matt, celui qui sortait la nuit, masqué, pour passer à tabac il ne savait qui.

Parce qu'il ne savait rien de ce Matt qu'on accusait d'avoir fait sauter des immeubles et d'avoir tué des flics…

Mais Foggy savait aussi que cette première question était sans aucun doute stupide. Il avait vécu avec Matt. Il savait qu'il était aveugle mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai apparemment. Matt pouvait voir. D'une certaine manière s'il comprenait bien ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais il pouvait !

Matt lui avait donc menti et peu importe s'il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Pas même à son père. Il lui avait menti. Ils étaient amis, meilleurs amis, et il lui avait menti.

Et maintenant, Matt l'obligeait à mentir à une autre de ses amis. Rien que pour cette raison, il lui devait des réponses !

« Je veux tout savoir et t'as pas intérêt à me cacher le moindre truc. » ordonna-t-il après avoir parlé à Karen.

Maintenant que les masques étaient tombés, Matt se révéla étonnamment honnête… Et épuisé, et blessé – à moitié mort plutôt – et il ne pouvait pas vraiment oublier ce qui les avait lié jusqu'ici, même si cette amitié était apparemment bâtie sur des mensonges.

Il comprit rapidement qu'il était plus simple de poser des questions que de laisser Matt lui raconter tout ça sans intervention de sa part. Il y avait trop de choses à dire sans doute. Trop de mensonge surtout.

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock maintenant ?

Qu'il ne savait pas coudre mais qu'il savait se battre. Que Matt avait été entrainé, tout gamin, par un vieil aveugle et qu'il disait ça comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Est-ce que ça allait être ça sa vie maintenant ? Le plot d'un mauvais film d'action ? New York avait été envahi par des aliens, c'était vrai, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que la vie des gens avait vraiment changé après tout ça. Leur vie à tous était juste redevenue tristement normale.

Foggy se rappela soudain que Matt n'était pas avec lui le jour de l'invasion et il eut tout d'un coup une vision de Matt qui… Non ! Il refusait de penser à ça !

Il essaya ensuite d'imaginer Matt, à l'orphelinat, Matt et le vieil aveugle qui l'avait pris sous son aile mais celui-ci prit rapidement les traits d'un Matt plus âgé dans son esprit. Non, il devait arrêter de penser à ça. Il devait écouter Matt qui continuait de parler de tout ça comme qui si c'était normal et évident mais ça ne l'était pas ! Des vieux hommes aveugles ne tombaient pas du ciel pour apprendre à un gamin les arts martiaux même si ce gosse avait des super-sens ou Foggy ne savait pas trop quoi.

Matt ne lui avait d'ailleurs toujours pas expliqué ce qu'il pouvait faire exactement. Un monde en flammes, avait-il plus tôt. Une jolie image. Pas une bonne explication. Alors, il demanda et Matt répondit.

« Je sais que tu ne t'es pas douché depuis hier matin. »

Il voulut protester. Il voulut nier. Mais c'était vrai.

Comment Matt pouvait-il savoir une chose pareille ? Est-ce qu'il sentait mauvais ? Non. Il ne sentait pas mauvais. Juste comme quelqu'un qui ne s'était pas douché depuis hier matin. Au moins, il ne s'était pas aspergé de parfum comme… Il faillit sourire en se rappelant la tête que faisait parfois Matt à la fac les lendemains de soirées trop arrosées. C'était donc pour ça qu'il faisait cette tête-là... Mais il ne pouvait se laisser adoucir par ses souvenirs. Il devait écouter Matt.

« Mais tu t'es rincé le visage dans mon évier. »

C'était… C'était étrangement précis. Super-sens, d'accord, mais comment des super-sens pouvaient-ils être capable d'autant de précision ? Est-ce que c'était l'odeur de l'eau sur son visage ? Son goût ? ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être… A moins que Matt ne l'ai entendu plus tôt. Avait-il fait semblant de… Non ! Il savait que non. Matt était inconscient mais… mais… Mais il l'avait peut-être entendu et… Qu'est-ce qui était le plus plausible après tout ? Matt qui l'avait entendu parce qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi inconscient qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé ou Matt qui était capable de sentir – goûter ? – l'eau de son évier dans l'air ? Son visage ? Sa peau ?

« Je sais que tu as mangé des oignons au déjeuner il y a deux jours. »

Et ils n'avaient pas mangé ensemble. Matt avait été absent ce jour-là. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il n'était pas là. Mais… Comment ? Comment ? Comment ?

« Je sais que tu as faim. Je sais que tu es fatigué. »

Foggy pouvait admettre la douche. Il pouvait aussi peut-être admettre le coup des oignons. Il avait vécu avec Matt. Il se souvenait de l'exil qu'avait subi son pain à l'ail adoré. Matt et certaines odeurs trop fortes, associée à la minuscule taille de leur chambre d'étudiant… Le pain à l'ail avait sans doute mérité son bannissement. Mais ça ? Faim. Fatigue. Comment Matt pouvait-il tirer de telle conclusion ? Est-ce que son ventre s'était mis à gargouiller ? Non. Impossible. Il l'aurait entendu mais Matt avait… Et la fatigue ? Comment pouvait-il savoir pour la fatigue ? Simple conclusion logique ? Matt devait se douter qu'il avait aidé à le soigner cette nuit. Ou était-ce autre chose ? Plus que ça ? Comme le fait qu'il bougeait plus lentement, plus lourdement…

« Et je sais que plus j'en dis, plus ton cœur s'emballe… »

Bien sûr que son cœur était en train de s'emballer ! Que croyait-il ? Qu'on pouvait rester calme en entendant des choses pareilles ?

Son cœur…

Matt était toujours sur son canapé. Foggy s'était éloigné de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il s'était éloigné de Matt mais Matt était toujours capable d'entendre ses battements de cœur. Comment ? Quelle distance ? Pouvait-il entendre les battements de cœur de ses plus proches voisins ? De tous les gens de son immeuble ? De tous les habitants du quartier ?

Mais ça n'expliquait pas comment Matt était capable de se battre.

« Ça aide à anticiper les comportements. Quand quelqu'un va attaquer. Quand quelqu'un ment. » l'informa alors Matt.

Matt avait dit qu'il n'était pas capable de lire dans ses pensées alors comment… Non. C'était la suite logique de ce que Matt avait commencé à lui dire. Pas un autre pouvoir. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la télépathie ou d'autres trucs tout aussi mentaux. Un cœur qui bat plus vite, c'était un fait. C'était un fait dont on pouvait tirer une conclusion et en l'associant à d'autres faits…. C'était comme déchiffrer le comportement d'un témoin qui passait à la barre quelque part. Ne leur avait-on pas appris à faire ça ? Exploiter des faiblesses qu'ils avaient aperçues, entendues, à cause d'un chevrotement dans la voix, a cause d'une certaine agitation, à cause…

Foggy se rappela soudain ces simulacres de procès qu'ils avaient fait pendant leurs études. Une fois, Matt avait entièrement changé leur stratégie sur ce qui avait semblait être un coup de tête alors qu'il interrogeait l'un des témoins. Ce changement soudain avait en fait été une bonne idée. Ils avaient gagné leur procès mais cette brusque modification sans les consulter avait été risquée… Marcy et Tony avaient été furieux. Veronica, leur « cliente » avait été amusée. Foggy aussi avait été furieux, sur le coup, avant de se rendre compte que Matt leur avait redonné l'avantage.

Deux minutes… Matt utilisait ses sens pour… Karen ! C'était comme ça qu'il avait su pour Karen. Mais non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était…

Deux minutes…

« Attends… Tu veux dire que depuis que je te connais... A chaque fois que je mentais, tu le savais. »

Et il y en avait eu des mensonges. De minuscules mensonges sans réelle conséquence mais aussi d'autres bien plus importants. Il y avait eu le pain à l'ail bien sûr, celui qu'il avait continué de manger dans leur appartement malgré l'exil que Matt lui avait imposé. Il y avait eu l'affaire du yaourt. Il y avait eu Becky. Il y avait eu les bouquins de braille prêtés par la bibliothèque qu'il avait abimés. Il y avait eu des oublis… Il y avait eu… Non Matt, je te le jure, je ne ressors pas avec Marci… Il y avait eu aussi des blagues, comme celle qu'il avait racontée à Karen, mais Matt avait dû… Avant même d'entrer dans la pièce. Il avait dû savoir. Forcément. Avait-il entendu ses rires étouffés ? Avait-il…

« Et tu faisais semblant de me croire ? »

Et Matt acquiesça. Il acquiesça. Bien sûr qu'il acquiesça. Foggy essaya alors de se rappeler chaque moment passé ensemble. Chaque interaction. Chaque mot échangé. Chaque mensonge. Parce que c'était ça en fait. Toute leur relation. Toute leur amitié. Dix longues années de mensonges.

Si Matt n'avait pas été aussi amoché, il aurait pu le frapper. Si Matt n'avait pas été aussi amoché, il aurait sans doute évité son coup sans problème. Il avait vu ce dont était capable le Démon de Hell's Kitchen… Ou Matt l'aurait sans doute laissé faire. Il aurait encaissé le coup. Sans rien dire. Sans rien faire. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait, non ? Faire semblant de…

Il faisait semblant de trébucher sur des chaussures qui trainaient. Il faisait semblant de se prendre un poteau parce que Foggy avait été bien trop occupé à discuter de tout et de rien pour signaler ou faire éviter à Matt le satané poteau qui se trouvait sur leur chemin…

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Rien.

Il fallait qu'il parte. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Matt. Il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir à tout ça. Il fallait peut-être qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire. Il avait faim. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Matt seul. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui adresser la parole pour le moment. Vêtements ! Matt devait en avoir besoin. Apportez des vêtements à Matt déjà. Ensuite… Comme il avait faim, il allait appeler le thaï qui se trouvait au coin de la rue. Il était peut-être encore un peu tôt mais… Et Brett ! Il devait appeler Brett, pour savoir s'il y avait du nouveau sur le meurtre de madame Cardenas. Matt savait peut-être quelque chose mais il ne lui poserait pas cette question. Pas à Matt. Même s'il était certain qu'il savait quelque chose. Il ne lui poserait pas cette question. Il avait Brett pour ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Brett Mahoney ?

Qu'ils étaient rivaux depuis la maternelle mais que quand il lui demandait de l'aide, il était là. Il savait qu'il répondait à ses questions, lui, et s'il ne pouvait pas y répondre, il ne lui mentait pas. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Brett. Il pouvait tellement compter sur Brett qu'il n'eut même pas besoin de l'appeler…

Foggy aurait dû se douter que le coup de téléphone de Brett ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Il savait qu'il cassait la figure de junkies et que ces junkies finissaient par se jeter du haut des immeubles. Il savait que Matt n'avait encore jamais tué personne même ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait apparemment. Foggy pouvait le comprendre. Lui-même, après ce qui s'était passé avec madame Cardenas… Mais il n'était pas allé casser la gueule à ceux qui avaient pu la tuer et il n'aurait jamais cru que Matt… Mais Matt mentait. On en revenait toujours à ça. Matt mentait. Utiliser la loi. Utiliser le système. C'était ce qu'il leur avait dit à lui et à Karen. C'était ce qu'il leur avait dit alors que chaque nuit, il mettait un masque et… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que la loi n'était pas suffisante ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était avocat. Pas flic. Pas juge. Pas… Pas dieu.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Foggy n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre pourquoi et comment Matt pouvait croire que c'était la solution. Pourquoi un masque ? Oui, c'était vrai que la loi n'était pas toujours suffisante. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais courir sur les toits du quartier et casser la gueule des gens, ça ne pouvait pas être la solution aux insuffisances de la loi.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça et tu le sais, lui dit Matt.

-Non. Je sais que dalle ! » répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Mais ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai. Il savait maintenant que Matt avait des pouvoirs. Il savait maintenant que Matt était capable d'entendre les battements d'un cœur alors qu'il se tenait à quelques mètres de lui mais ce n'était pas seulement les battements d'un cœur qu'il pouvait entendre. Matt pouvait entendre une petite fille qui se trouvait à un bloc de chez lui pleurer. Il pouvait entendre ce que son père lui faisait… Mais l'entendre et prévenir qui de droit n'avait pas été suffisant. Matt aurait peut-être pu révéler l'existence de ces pouvoirs - Peut-être – mais est-ce que ça aurait été suffisant ? Ils vivaient dans un monde où New York avait été attaqué par des extra-terrestres, où un héros de la seconde guerre mondiale était toujours en vie sans avoir pris une ride, un monde où les dieux du panthéon nordique était apparemment tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réels et où des millionnaires volaient dans des armures robotisées pour sauver les gens… Mais même dans ce monde-là, les dires d'un voisin clamant avoir des supers-pouvoirs n'auraient peut-être pas été suffisants pour aider cette gamine.

Matt avait dû écouter ça chaque nuit pendant il ne savait pas combien de temps alors oui, peut-être qu'il pouvait comprendre que… Mais plus tôt, quand Brett l'avait appelé, Matt ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il devait se concentrer pour utiliser ses pouvoirs ? Non. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait dit. Pas exactement. Il devait se concentrer pour laisser tout ça venir à lui. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il sentait, entendait, goûter, ou il ne savait quoi d'autres, en permanence ? Est-ce que c'était comme la radio ou une vieille télévision ? Est-ce que Matt devait trouver la bonne fréquence ? Est-ce que Matt devait trouver le son qu'il cherchait et le rendre plus net, plus intelligible au milieu de la cacophonie environnante ? Est-ce que Matt continuait ce jeu dont il venait de lui parler ? Entendre une sirène et imaginer l'histoire qui lui était attachée... Sauf que Matt n'avait pas à imaginer. Il n'avait qu'à se concentrer et… Est-ce qu'il écoutait volontairement tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ? Est-ce que c'était comme ça qu'il avait trouvé, entendu, cette petite-fille ?

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui ne cadrait pas vraiment dans toute cette histoire. Ok, Il y avait eu ce vieil aveugle, Stick – Qui appelait son gamin comme ça sérieusement ? – qui avait entrainé Matt. Mais tout ça, ça avait eu lieu quand Matt était un gosse, un adolescent. Foggy ne connaissait rien aux arts martiaux et à tous ces autres sports de combat mais ça devait être comme n'importe quel autre truc, comme les langues étrangères ou un instrument de musique… Sans entraînement régulier, sans pratique régulière, tout ça, ça devait bien finir par s'oublier, ça devait bien finir par…

« Tu parles de tout ça comme si un jour tu en avais eu marre. Mais pour faire ça, tu as dû continuer à t'entrainer. Régulièrement. Pendant toutes ces années. Même après que ce Stick se soit tiré. Comme si tu savais que tu allais finir par faire ça un jour. Peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'une question de justice, peut-être que c'est juste que tu veux une excuse pour frapper quelqu'un. Peut-être que tu ne peux pas arrêter de le faire.

-Je ne veux pas arrêter de le faire. »

Et d'une certaine manière, Foggy ne fut pas surpris par cette réponse. Effrayé ? Oui, certainement. Inquiet ? Oui, cairement. Surpris ? Non.

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Il savait qu'il était plus têtu et borné qu'un troupeau entier de mules. Il savait aussi que les Murdock ne renonçaient jamais et qu'ils se relevaient toujours. Mais pas s'ils mourraient. On ne pouvait pas se relever de ça. Même la pire tête de pioche ne pouvait rien faire si on la tuait. Et puis, il n'y avait pas que Matt dans toute cette histoire. Il y avait Karen. Il y avait… Matt n'était pas seul. Ils étaient là.

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Il savait qu'il employait les mêmes mots que l'homme qui était l'ennemi du Masque. Il savait qu'il avait bien failli employer les mêmes moyens que cet homme pour parvenir à ses fins, même s'il le regrettait maintenant. Il savait qu'il invoquait déloyalement une mort dont Foggy se sentait responsable pour le convaincre. Il savait qu'il ne se posait pas la moindre question sur les conséquences de ses actes, qu'il se moquait totalement de ce qui pouvait arriver à ses proches, qu'il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit que personne ne pourrait croire qu'ils n'avaient pas été au courant de ce qu'il faisait.

Foggy pensa soudain à tous ces reportages qui suivaient l'arrestation de serial killer ou d'autres meurtriers. Il se souvenait de ces interviews de voisins et de proches qui disaient qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien soupçonné, qu'ils n'avaient jamais cru que…

On ne les croirait pas non plus, lui ou Karen, quand la vérité sur Matt éclaterait au grand jour. Parce qu'elle finirait par éclater au grand jour si Matt continuait de porter ce masque. Il en était sûr. Ce n'était pas si. C'était quand.

Il savait aussi que Matt n'arrêterait pas. Il savait également que Matt était persuadé que la ville avait besoin du Masque. Peut-être que c'était vrai. Peut-être que la ville avait besoin de ce Masque avec tout ce qui était en train de se passer mais lui, Foggy, il n'avait pas besoin du Masque. Il n'avait besoin que de Matt, ce gars têtu comme une mule, qui détestait le pain à l'ail et qui sortait toujours avec de trop jolies filles à la morale un peu trop douteuse. Il n'avait besoin que de son meilleur ami à qui il avait toujours pu dire tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un masque.

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Matt Murdock ?

Il ne voulait rien savoir de Matt Murdock.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que la version étendue vous ait plu. Un petit commentaire maintenant ?


End file.
